Leia Organa Solo
Leia Solo (née Organa) was, at various stages of her life, a politician, revolutionary, and Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order. Born to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Princess Padmé Organa in 1980, Leia was the younger twin sister of Luke Skywalker, and the granddaughter of King Bail Organa and Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan, making her a Princess of Alderaan. Leia was most famous for her strong leadership during the Galactic Civil War as well as other subsequent galactic conflicts, making her one of the galaxy's greatest heroes. In ? ABY she married Han Solo She had a forceful personality and bright intellect, having accomplished much in her youth: she was a strong proponent for the Rebel Alliance. Years later, she was instrumental in the creation of the New Republic. Biography Early life Leia Skywalker was born on the planet Alderaan in the year 1982 just five minutes after her twin brother Luke. Her father was Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight who had fallen to the dark side of the Force and her mother was the Princess of Alderaan, Padmé Organa of the famed House of Organa. Her mother and her father's former mentor, Ben Kenobi, knew that the children, both strong in the Force, had to be protected from the inherently evil Galactic Empire and their father. When they decided it would be best if the twins were separated, Kenobi suggested that he would take Luke to live on Tatooine with his brother Owen Lars and his wife Beru. The young mother agreed, and Leia remained on Alderaan with her mother, her grandfather Senator Bail Organa, and her grandmother, Queen Breha Organa. About twenty years would pass before the twins saw each other again. The tomboy Princess At some point before her tenth birthday, Organa's mother left the home and never returned. Nicknamed Lelila,Star Wars: The Crystal Star the Princess grew up with an orphaned girl named Winter. Leia's best friend and companion since earliest childhood, Winter possessed a natural grace and poise that often led court visitors to mistake her for the Princess of Alderaan, while the tomboy Leia was regarded as a domestic girl. The Princess's lack of upper-class gentility remained a constant source of despair to her aunts Tia, Rouge, and Celly, who were nevertheless determined to turn her into what they called "a Proper Princess," and hired deportment teachers to drill into her manners fitting for the heir of an Ancient House. One part of making her a lady was to learn how a princess dresses up and does her hair. According to Alderaanian customs, Leia's hair was allowed to grow long and arranged into elaborate hairstyles. To avoid the tiresome hairstyling, she even cut her hair once only to be forced to wear a wig, even though she argued that she did not need earmuffs in the summer. While Leia disliked being "everyone's dress-up doll", her bright and outspoken nature blossomed out when she had a chance to learn diplomacy, government and languages. Wanting to expose her to as many experiences as possible, Bail Organa often took his granddaughter along to trips to other worlds, such as Ithor, where he attended the Time of the Meeting as the representative of the Empire. About six years old at the time, the Meeting was an unforgettable experience for Leia. Besides receiving palace education, Leia attended the Collegium for Young Ladies in Crevasse City. During her time there, the young Leia expressed early tendencies toward rebellion. When the school's staff once served bottled juice instead of freshly squeezed, a seven-year-old Leia staged a sit-in protest with the other students. After playing the forbidden anthem of the Old Republic, and reprogramming the Collegium's security mainframe to swap every reference to the Palpatine family with a curse, the Princess was finally expelled from the school. Despite knowing that she was loved, Leia sometimes felt an outsider to her family. Winter was like a sister to her, but the young Princess still wished she had a brother or a sister of her own, someone she could truly feel close to. In her growing years, she often felt that she was just slightly different, without exactly knowing how, and that a part of her was missing. Winter remained a comfort to Leia, despite the differences in their age and personality. The friends soon learned to employ similar looks for tactical advantage, a practice they would continue throughout their lives. At age thirteen, Leia and Winter met Jahan Cross, the son of the Alderaanian diplomat Davim Cross. Both young girls had a "mad crush" on him, which, according to the Princess, "lasted three whole days." After a long hiatus, the three met again on the occasion of the 25th anniversary of the Alderaan Ascendancy Contention. Winter sometimes disguised herself as Leia so that the Princess could escape the Aldera Royal Palace to create mischief and visit inappropriate boys. Leia also befriended Neena, a musically talented girl about her age who lived in the Organa household.Star Wars: Tramp Freighters Once she reached her adolescent years, Leia discovered that one of her school friends used drugs and began smoking marijuana on occasion herself. Star Wars: Planet of Twilight However, her adolescent years also had their share of cherished memories. Leia became friends with Heeth Panteer, a scion of the patrician House Panteer. Once, the Princess snuck out at night with Panteer to swim in the reflecting pools of Aldera. The pair, who had fallen in love, exchanged their first kiss on that occasion, but the relationship failed to last. Organa and Panteer would meet again later in life. Founding of the New Republic Leader of the New Republic Personality and traits Leia Organa was a driven, headstrong, and dedicated woman with a quick wit, and forceful and fiery attitude. As a child, Leia was not fond of her role as the Princess of Alderaan. She was often seen by many, especially her family, as a tomboy and was sometimes mistaken for a domestic girl rather than a princess. As she matured her outspoken nature blossomed and her dislike of her title ceased. Leia also had a strong personality and a bright intellect, avoiding the corruption of politics, and instead concentrating on helping others. She found a kindred spirit in Han Solo, whom she enjoyed bickering with. She was also as competent with weaponry as she was with words, and kept her composure even in humiliating situations to perform daring feats like diving into a garbage chute or strangling the infamous Jabba the Hutt. Throughout the Galactic Civil War, Leia proved to be the leader that everyone was willing to follow. Her fierceness and determination to restore freedom to the galaxy helped the Rebel Alliance get through even the toughest of battles. Leia had always put duty before her own personal needs, making her the perfect leader for the New Republic. However, this would be a burden as she had to be away from her young children. Over time, her strong stance on political matters ceased and by the time of the Black Fleet Crisis many were seeking to oust Solo from her position as Chief of State. Leia was known for having compassion for her friends, and would go to great lengths to help them, whenever she could. This was why she had a strong bond with her son, Jacen, who shared her view. Relationships Powers and abilities Appearances *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Skywalker family Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:House of Solo Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:Imperial Senators Category:New Republic individuals Category:Diplomats Category:New Republic Senators Category:House of Organa Category:Force-sensitives Category:Pilots Category:Royalty Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Jedi instructors Category:New Republic Chiefs of State Category:Galactic Alliance individuals Category:Impersonators Category:Endor strike team personnel Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Royal children Category:Desilijic servants